1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet transfer apparatus which is incorporated in a facsimile machine for example for successively transferring each of document papers or recording papers for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile machine is known which includes a recording paper receiver for receiving a stack of recording papers (cut paper sheets), and a transfer mechanism for successively transferring each of the papers along a predetermined transfer path. The paper receiver has an openable lid member which is pivotally movable between an open position and a closed position. The lid member normally assumes the closed position but may be pivoted open for introducing a new stack of recording papers or for removing a jammed paper.
In such a facsimile machine, when the lid member is pivoted open (which is an abnormal state), it is necessary to prohibit the transfer mechanism from operating. For this purpose, a separate detector is provided for detecting the open/closed position of the lid member in addition to sheet transfer detectors for detecting the presence or absence of the recording paper. The sheet transfer detectors are utilized for watching a paper jam (which is another abnormal state) whereby the transfer mechanism is also prohibited from operating. Thus, the need to provide the separate detector exclusively for the lid member increases the total number of required detectors, thereby resulting a production cost increase.
On the other hand, after removing a cause for the abnormality, it has been conventionally necessary to push a separate reset button or to open and close a separate cover provided on the housing body of the facsimile machine. Thus, the step of pushing the reset button or of opening and closing the cover is an additional step which detracts from the utility or convenience of the facsimile machine. Further, when the cause for the abnormality can be removed simply by pivotally opening the lid member of the sheet receiver, the step of opening and closing the cover of the housing body is a useless but indispensable step, which step may only cause a positional deviation of an ink ribbon.